This research program is designed to elucidate those nutritional factors which exert a significant influence on metabolism in the extensively injured patient. The protocols include both clinical and laboratory observations, utilizing extensively burned patients and animals as a trauma model, since thermal trauma may be easily classified in terms of "magnitude of injury". Specific research techniques include the investigation of in vivo and in vitro oxygen consumption, glucose, glycogen, and protein turnover, and active transport of sodium and potassium by the cell membrane of erythrocytes, skeletal muscle, white blood cells, diaphragm, and liver. In addition membrane ATPase activity, as well as active transport of glucose across cell membranes will be evaluated in both nutritionally deprived and well nourished control and burned animals. the influence of the dietary program and variations in endocrine milieu on whole body organ metabolism and cellular function will be examined in animal models. The metabolic utilization of specific amino acids in traumatized animals will be studied. Cellular transmembrane potential difference measurements and kinetic studies of transmembrane moverment of 22Na are utilized for measurement of cellular active transport. C14 labeled glucose at C1 and C6 is employed in in votro assessment of rates and patterns of glucose metabolism. Other laboratory methods emplyed in the investigation include amino acid analysis, indirect calorimetry measurements in small animals, Clark polaragraphic in vitro oxygen consumption analysis and various enzyme, protein, and carbohdrate kinetic studies. Amino acid metabolic utilization will be analyzed in vivo with specific amino acid radioisotopes.